Reunion
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Everyone reunite at the Soba Restaurant held by Ryuu and Chizuru, this is a serie of one shots with Pin and Ayane as the main pairing. Please enjoy, and review if you'd like and I'd like that.


**Kimi ni Todoke : Reunion.**

**Disclaimer : **Nothing belongs to me ! Ah well... except for the kids ^^

'Toya! Wait a minute!' A feminine voice echoeing in the snowy street.

'No that cold!' Shouted a young boy with redish hair, running into the Soba shop.

'That's why I told you to put on your hat!' A young blond woman said, entering after her son. 'He's really too much like you...' she said, taking off her coat and looking at her husband. The tall man with wild redish hair snorted and took off his own.

'What the, he's too bossy, just like his mother...' he said, looking at his wife. She kicked him in the shin and huffed before going after her son to help him take off his coat, her husband yelling at her and rubbing his leg.

'What you're here already?' Said a tall light brown haired woman got out of the kitchen, wearing the shop uniform. She hugged her friend and the little kid next to her. 'Wah you look more and more like your old man...' she laughed as her friend sighed in defeat.

'What don't look so unhappy, you should be proud he's just like me!' Shouted the tall man, ruffling his wife hair.

'Hey don't do that! I took so much time to style them!' The young woman shouted back, slapping her husband's hand.

'You don't need to, you're great without doing that.' He said bluntly, making his wife blush and mutter a shy 'baka'.

Her friend laughed at them, elbowing the smaller woman who blushed even more. Her husband could be the sweetest guy ever when he wanted too, and he could surprise her in a matter of seconds.

'Wah still looking like an old lady with that uniform on!' He said, slapping the tall woman back. Oh well, he was still an idiot.

'Shut up, it's my pride!' She said, hitting his head.

'Ow! What the?!' The redish haired man shouted, holding his head in both hands.

'Be nice to the customers.' A deep voice said, a tall dark haired man coming out of the kitchen. He was wearing the same uniform and a white bandana.

'It's only Pin, he's not a real customer.' She snorted, crossing her arms on her chest and looking at her husband. He gave her a faint smile and walked up to the couple and kid. He ruffled the boy's hair and nodded at the blond woman and her husband.

'Nice to see you Ryuu, is the shop doing good?' She asked, smiling at her friend's husband.

'It's doing great, thank you.' He said.

'Yo Ryu, what's new?' Pin said, putting his arm on the younger man shoulder.

'Same old same old.' He answered, his face expressionless as usual.

'You don't change do you?' The older man said, making a face. His wife sighed.

'Leave him alone...' She said, holding her husband T-shirt to make him back away from the dark haired cook. She turned to the other woman and smiled.

'So? Still no baby?' She asked.

Her friend blushed, looking like she wanted to shout something. Ayane opened her eyes wide.

'Seriously?!' She shouted, her face betraying surprise.

Her friend nodded frantically, her whole face red now.

'No way! Congratulations!' She shouted, hugging her friend tightly.

'Wow! Way to go Ryu!' Pin laughed, slapping his friend back hard.

'Thanks.' He said, smiling at his wife, who blushed even more.

The shop door opened and a couple made their way inside. A tall man with short black hair entered, smiling, a small baby in his arms. He was followed by a young woman with long black hair holding another small baby. They smiled at the two couples already inside the shop.

'Shouta what did you do?!' Shouted the tall red haired man, walking up to the couple. He smirked at the timid woman who smiled shyly. The younger man smirked at him and slapped his back and Ryu's too.

'Yo.' Ryu said with a faint smile, patting his friend back and looking at the small baby in his arms.

'Sawako!' Shouted the two other women, hurrying next to her. She smiled brightly at them and hugged them, careful not to crush the baby she was holding between them.

'I'm so happy to see you two.' She smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears. She hadn't seen her friends in a year and missed them a lot.

The two other women blushed and smiled back at her brightly, patting her head to comfort her.

'Yeah, it's been a while.' Said the cook's wife, smiling down at her, patting gently the baby covered head.

'How are you Sawako?' Said the blond woman, smiling at her friend and caressing the baby's back in Shouta arms.

'I'm good, I'm really good.' She smiled up at them, turning her baby to them so they could see his face. 'This is Hito, say hello.' she said gently, waving her baby tiny fist. Her husband smiled and did as his wife.

'She's Mari.' he said, smiling proudly.

'Wow you got twins, that's amazing!' Ayane said, smiling at the two parents who looked at each other and blushed. They were still so cute.

'Toya, say hello to your little cousins.' Pin said, helping his son up. The little boy smiled happily at the babies.

'Hello!' he said. Sawako and Shouta held the babies to his level so he could kiss them. He did and giggled as they made cute noises.

Everyone looked at the kids with smiles on their face, and went to sit at a big table so everyone could be together. Sawako and Shouta took their babies on their lap and the little Toya went to sit between his parents. Ryuu walked back into the kitchen to prepare the food, his wife soon following to help him cook and serve but he gently lead her to a chair.

They all sat together he was finished and talked about their lives while eating.

Sawako and her husband had moved out of town. She was working as a nurse in a hospital of Hokkaido, Shota as a family lawyer. And their twins were born five months earlier, making them a small family of four people. They looked very happy and contempt. They just came back from Sawako's parents house, they had visited Shota parents earlier and his relation with his father was far better. The old dragon had fallen in love with his grandchildren and transformed into a pool of love, his anger against his son had completely disappeared now. And he loved Sawako very much, proud his son married a perfect japanese lady, much to the young couple embarrassement.

Ryuu and Chizuru worked into the family soba restaurant, she was three months pregnant and very anxious. Her husband was very worried, he didn't want her to work, but she insisted she could do it. He was treating her like she was a glass doll, making her sit almost fifty times a day, always wanting her to rest, sleep, he cooked for her, cleaned the restaurant and their flat above it. She had given up the fight and let him do as he pleased. She knew it was his way of loving, he was all over her when they were alone, and she found she was very pleased with that. He could be overprotective and very possessive at times. He didn't like when the baker down the street smiled at her a little too much, or when his suppliers stayed a little too long to talk to her. He would glare at them which made them laugh awkwardly and hurry out. She would ask them what's wrong but her husband changed back to his expressionless face immediatly when she turned to him. She suspected he had something to do with this but shruggled, not really caring. They became more lovey dovey, but when it was only them. Their exchanges limited to smiles when in public. They were doing very well.

Pin was still a teacher and he had more success with the girls than ever, but he really became serious, he loved his little wife so much he didn't want to give her any reason to worry, she was already insecure enough, even as he showered her with love and presents. Call it young days trauma, but she kept some scars from the past. Her relationship with Kento went well, very well even, but they both started to change when entering college, and drifted apart slowly. Kento had fallen in love with another girl from his college class and they broke up.

Pin was there for her, he helped her stand back on her feet and supported her through her heartbreak. She learned later that he went to find Kento and punched him, telling him not to ever show his face to her again, and that he would make her happy. Kento had called Ayane, they discussed and finally came to the conclusion they had to both go on separate ways.

Her heart was healed by the sloppy Pin as she called him sometimes and she now didn't harbor any hard feeling for Kento, in fact, she thanked him for his help, for his love at that time and for everything he did for her. He told her he had loved her more than anything but they both changed and had not much in commun anymore and had different projects for the future. She agreed with him and went back home, to Pin. They had started living together as roommates and grew closer in a matter of days. Pin knew he loved her then, but she was still healing and he didn't want to rush her. He wanted her to fall in love with him, he wanted their relationship to be serious. And he succeded.

Ayane also became a teacher at the same high school. She wanted to help all those who didn't really know what to do in life, and she was doing a great job. She could also watch after her husband, she was jealous each time a girl came a little too close, may it be the female teachers or the students. But she had quite a success with the boys, male teachers and students... which in turn made her husband jealous as hell and he could say pretty embarassing things to them. Like how they loved each other so much they had no chance with her, how he was the only one who could see her face in the morning, and how they were very married and very parents. He showed to everyone their son pictures and their marriage ones, to her great embarrassement. She was blushing madly, grabbing him by the ear to make him go back to class or to the teachers lounge. Such an embarrassing husband...

Ayane smiled as she looked at him stuffing his face with squid noodles, and picking in her plate. She shook her head and slapped his head. He almost choke on his food and glared at her, making his wife laugh.

'It's not funny.' He said, his face red.

'You were being disgusting.' She said, smiling lovingly at him. He blushed and muttered 'Whatever.'

'The food is delicious Ryuu.' Said Shouta, serving water to his wife. She thanked him and nodded.

'It's very good!' She shouted, blushing at her outburst which made her friends laugh.

'Yeah, it's amazing.' Ayaned said, agreeing with her friends.

'Not bad.' Pin said, smirking at Ryu who chuckled lowly.

'Sorry for this idiot, he has no manners at all...' Ayane said, her husband glaring at her once again.

'Yup, ish gwood!' Said the little Toya happily. 'I love nons bweef woodles!'

'Yeah, this one is in love with your cooking Ryuu.' Ayane laughed, wiping her son's mouth. He nodded frantically and went back to his bowl.

'It's amazing how he looks like you Pin...' Shouta said, smiling at his former teacher.

'His mother doesn't seem very pleased with that.' Pin replied, his wife now glaring at him.

'It's not like I'm not pleased, I don't want him to have the same personality.' She said.

'What?! I have a great personality!' Her husband protested. 'I'm super cool!'

'In your dreams! You're a stupid idiot!'

'Who married this stupid idiot, idiot?!'

'Don't insult me!'

'You just did!'

'I do what I want!'

'Me too I do what I want!'

'No you don't!'

'I do!'

'You don't!'

'I do!'

'You do!'

'I don't!'

'Ha! Got you!'

'Why you little-'

Their friends laughed at their antics, they had a lot of fun watching the couple fight. Toya didn't seem disturbed by that. _He must be used to it_, they all thought.

They kept talking until late and the guys helped Ryuu clean the dishes and the kitchen, leaving the three women alone to discuss. They talked about their respective husbands, their life with the children, and talked about Chizuru's insecurities regarding her unborn baby. The two mothers gave her tips and eased her anxiety a little.

When their husbands came back, Toya was sleeping in his mother arms, and the babies in Sawako's and Chizuru's arms asleep now. It was late.

'Well, we have to go, it's pretty late now.' Said Ayane. They all agreed and put their coats back on.

Pin took his son in his arms and Sawako took one baby in her arms, while Shouta took the other one in his. They all said their goodbyes, the women hugging each other while the guys slapped their backs. They promised to meet again before Sawako and Shouta came back to Hokkaïdo. The restaurant lights went off and Ryuu and his wife came upstairs to sleep in their flat.

Pin and Ayane waved at Sawako and her husband and went back home.

'It was nice seeing them again right?' Ayane said.

'Yeah, can't believe they have twins...' He turned to his wife and smirked, his eyebrows wiggling.

'No way!' She protested to her husband idea. He didn't need to put it into words.

'But why?' He pouted, he could be so childish.

'It's too soon, when Toya enters school we'll talk about this again...' She said, blushing. Her husband smirked at her, their son was entering school in one year.

'We could start now, and when Toya is at school, his little brother or sister is already born...'

Ayane laughed at her husband idea, she couldn't believe she married this crazy guy. But he was her crazy guy, and she wouldn't have him any other way, even if she wanted to strangle him at times.

'Hey, why are you laughing, it's possible!' He said.

'Yeah right, we'll see.' She said, chuckling at him.

'Hey...' He said.

'Hm?'

'I love you.'

'Wha-' She was interrupted by a gentle kiss on the lips. Her husband stood back straight, smirking at her blushing face and pecked her lips again before starting to walk away. She looked at him dumbfounded and soon followed. He could really make her feel like a schoolgirl in love sometimes.

They came back home and Ayane took her son clothes off, putting him to bed before joining her husband in their room. She came up behind him as he put his pajamas pants on, leaving him half naked, and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his hard back on her cheek, her hands caressing his abs tenderly.

'What is it?' He asked, his cheeks pink.

'Nothing.' She said. 'I only wanted to touch you.' She blushed at her admission and felt him chuckle.

'So you're not that opposed to another baby?' He asked, yelping when she bit his arm playfully.

'Baka.' She chuckled, kissing the bare skin of his back, earning a moan from her tall husband.

'Are you seducing me?' He asked, shuddering as she traced her lips on his back, placing soft butterfly kisses on the surprisingly smooth skin.

'Maybe...' She said between two kisses.

Pin smiled, it felt good, but it could feel even better. He turned in her embrace and put his hands under her bottom, making her gasp, his arms lifting her so her face was to his level, her arms around his strong neck, legs wrapping around his waist.

'You can do much better than that.' He whispered huskily.

'Kazuichi...' She whispered his real name, making him blush, before closing the gap between their lips, kissing him tenderly.

They moaned as the kiss grew more intense and passionate. Pin could be very tender and gentle but he could also be more rough and brutal. And that was something Ayane always looked forward to. She had quite the history with bad men, but her husband had nothing in commun with them. He never raised his hand at her and she knew his roughness was completely out of love and desire for her. She felt how much he wanted her, how much he desired her, and she felt so loved and wanted she always gave in to him.

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed. She yawned and looked around the room, seeing their clothes scattered all over the floor. She blushed, remembering how passionate they were last night, Pin had so much staminia... She blushed even more, sitting up and finding out her legs were a little weak.

'That brute...' she whispered, a small smile on her lips. She tried to find something to wear, and went to the kitchen, wobbling. It smelled amazing and she found her husband cooking eggs. He had made coffee and even went out to buy fresh bread and pastries.

'It smells good.' She said, watching Pin look back at her, smiling, his hair down, red bangs covering his eyes partially.

'How are you feeling?' He smirked smugly at his little wife ruffled appearance. Her hair were sticking out in every directions, wearing one of his Tee-shirt much too big for her, but he found it irresistible.

'Very good.' She said, smiling at him. She loved it when his hair were down, he looked like a whole different person, a very gorgeous person. Not that he wasn't normally, but like this he was even more handsome.

It gave off a different atmosphere than when they were up in the air. And she was the only one who could see it. She had made him promise he'd never let his hair down in front of anyone, which he respected, understanding his wife jealousy, and feeling very pleased by it.

Ayane walked up to him, wobbling a little and sighed at his knowing smirk. He seemed to take a lot of pride in making her walk funny from their "activities". He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, he loved her sweet scent, and soft lips.

'I love you.' He whispered against her lips. 'I love you Aya...' He was the only one to call her that and she liked it.

'I love you too Kazuichi.' She whispered back, pecking his lips. 'I love you my idiotic husband...' She chuckled when he pouted and she kissed him again, feeling him lift her up to make her sit her on the kitchen table, his body finding its way between her legs. They kissed hungrily, touching everywhere they could reach, until they heard a timid voice calling.

'Mom, dad...' Said the blushing Toya, watching his parents kiss from the doorway.

They blushed and separated. Ayane went down from the table to sit on a chair, Pin helping their son sit before he put the cooked eggs in a plate. He served his son and wife and himself. They ate in a comfortable silence, the couple smiling at each other, Ayane helping her son eat.

They finished their breakfast and Pin went to help Toya wash his teeth and hands. Ayane washed the dishes while they were in the bathroom.

'Aya!' Pin called out. 'Toya wants to watch the cartoons, go take your shower, I'll finish the dishes.'

'Okay!' She shouted back. She left the kitchen to enter the bathroom to find her husband waiting for her.

'The dishes can wait a little right?' Pin said, smirking as his wife blushed.

'Was it a trap?' She asked, smiling as her husband walked up to her and locked the door.

'Maybe.' He whispered, pushing her against the closed door, his hands caressing her arms from shoulders to hands and slided on her bare tighs to lift her up against the wooden surface, her legs wrapping instinctively around his naked waist.

Pin then walked to the shower and put her down in it, lifting his Tee-shirt from her body. He licked his lips ans smirked, whispering huskily.

'Well well well, what do I have there?...'

Ayane chuckled and lifted his Tee-shirt up his head before she grabbed the band hem of his pants to make them fall to his ankles. He lifted one eybrow and smirked wider.

**Fin.**


End file.
